


Magic Fingers for an Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language, Mild Sexual Tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Cas pops in on him, Dean figures, why not let the angel try out the Magic Fingers? He regrets that decision…





	Magic Fingers for an Angel

It started like it always did.

 

“Hello, Dean.” 

 

Little did they know…what was about to happen.

 

“What do you need, Cas?”  Dean huffed out, a bit irritated.  Was it so much to ask for some peace and quiet?

 

“…what are you doing Dean?”  Castiel asked curiously.

 

“Enjoying the magic fingers.”

 

Cas gave a quick look around.  “I don’t understand…there is no magic present here.” 

 

Dean sighed heavily as he cracked open an eye to look at the angel.  “It’s the bed, Cas.”

 

“There are no fingers in the bed.”

 

“No! Ugh…”  Dean gave up on his peace and quiet as the little timer went off, ending the cycle.  He got up and gave the angel a look before he had an idea.  “Why don’t you give it a go?” 

 

Cas gave an uneasy look towards the bed.  “I don’t know…”

 

“Thought you wanted to try new things?”  Dean offered up, curious as to what the angel would think. 

 

“Very well.  How does it work?” 

 

Dean instructed him to lay down on the couch as he finished a few quarters out of his pocket.  “Just sit back and relax, Cas.”  He said with a smile.  He inserted a quarter and the machine started up.  Dean looked over to the bed and saw a sheer look of terror on the angel’s face before he flew off, landing on the other side of the room.

 

“The hell, Cas?” 

 

“Dean…something is wrong with the mattress.”  His eyes were wide, he honestly looked terrified. 

 

Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  “It’s supposed to do that.  Now lie back down.”  Cas didn’t move at Dean’s instruction, instead choosing to stay firmly planted at his space.  “Do you trust me?”  Cas gave a quick nod.  “Then lie down.” 

 

Cas walked back to the mattress and laid back down as the bell dinged.

 

“Alright…”  Dean put in a couple quarters this time to make the cycle longer.  “Now, take a deep breath, yea, now close your eyes and picture a nice beach…no monsters…and a beautiful woman or two is giving you a message.  Nice bikini’s, while you sip a drink.  Their hands are the fingers…got it?  Just relax.”  Dean gave the angel a once over before turning and looking over some lore. 

 

Sam came in a couple moments later, giving Dean a look when he saw Cas using the magic fingers. 

 

“He likes it!”  Dean defended, turning his attention to their hunt.

 

A minute went by and Sam happened to glance up.  “DUDE!” 

 

Dean’s head snapped over to the angel.  “What the hell Cas?!” 

 

Castiel looked over, seemingly innocent.  “Yes, Dean?”

 

“Don’t get a boner on my bed!” 

 

Cas looked down and the back up to Dean.  “I don’t understand.  You told me to envision half-naked women touching my body.”

 

“What?!”  Sam shouted before looking at his brother. 

 

“No, I didn’t…not like that!” 

 

The little bell dinged and the room went silent. 

 

“Dean…could I go again?”

 

“No!” 


End file.
